Training Session
by Peinstailedbeast
Summary: Kiba finds Neji training. Neji decides to show him some new moves. Lemon yaoi


**Training Session**

Kiba was walking towards the training grounds to practice his new jutsu he was learning when he heard branches on a tree breaking on his left. Cautiously, he walked to the area where the noise was coming from. As silently as he could he stood near a tree and was greeted by a sight he only dreamt about. Neji was standing in the clearing without a shirt on. Sweat was slowly sliding down his nicely tone chest. His eyes were close and his breathing was slightly heavy.

"What do you want Kiba?" Neji demanded without opening his eyes.

"Nothing you can help me with," Kiba said trying to keep his body under control.

"Then, why are you here?"

"I just came to see where all the noise was coming from," Kiba answered. "Me and Akamaru have some things to do," Kiba began walking away.

"You are lying," the older teen called out.

Kiba stopped and looked at him intently. Neji walked smoothly towards Kiba.

I can tell that Akamaru is not with you . . . pup," Neji said in a low sexy voice close to the younger boy's ear.

Kiba shivered trying his best to hide what their closeness was doing to him. ~If he keeps this up, I don't know what I might do~ Kiba thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when something wet rubbed against his neck.

"Wh – what are you doing," Kiba stuttered

"Getting what I have been yearning for far too long," Kiba smirked dangerously.

Neji pushed Kiba against a nearby tree and crashed his lips on top of the others. Then, he moved his head to the younger boy's neck.

"W – wait Neji," Kiba breathed.

Hesitantly, Neji stopped his pursue on Kiba's neck, "what's wrong pup?"

"Are you sure we should do this here," Kiba said nervously.

"Don't worry. No one will find us," Neji encouraged his soon to be lover.

He lifted Kiba's shirt while they were still apart. Kiba smirked after his shirt was removed and surprised the older teen by flipping him. So, Neji was against the tree. Kiba roughly pushed his hips against the other boy's and forced a moan from both of them. Kiba's hands slowly wondered down Neji's stomach until they reached the boy's shorts. He undid the older boy's pants and got to his knees. Kiba started licking and kissing the head of Neji's manhood.

"Don't tease pup," Neji groaned.

"And if I decide not to," Kiba smirked.

Without warning, Neji pushed Kiba to the ground and started straddling his hips.

"You'll be punished," Neji whispered silently in his lover's ear.

Kiba couldn't help but moan while Neji's hand started to play with his cloth erection.

"Neji please I can't take this anymore," Kiba whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Neji said seriously with a hint of hunger in his eyes.

"Neji I beg you to fuck me please," Kiba pleaded. "Make me yours."

Neji licked his lips sexily and put his mouth near Kiba' ear with all of his weight on the younger boy's body. Kiba moaned when he felt Neji's tongue lick at his ear. He couldn't take it anymore and flipped Neji on his back. Kiba crawled until his face was hovering over Neji's rock hard erection. Looking up at Neji one more time, Kiba took the head of Neji's member in his mouth.

"Ahhhhh . . . Kiba p-please don't stop," Neji moaned.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make you scream for me," Kiba pulled away slightly to speak.

"I doubt you could . . . ahhh," Neji was cut off as Kiba engulfed him.

Kiba slowly started to lift his head and lower it. Neji grabbed a handful of Kiba's hair making him speed up. Neji started to buck his hips when he felt his orgasm coming near. Kiba quickened his pace. Soon he came with a loud moan while his seed spurted into the younger nin's mouth. Kiba got up gently swallowing Neji's seed.

"Did you like that," Kiba whispered.

Neji didn't answer; instead he pulled Kiba into his arms and kissed him. Kiba began to moan passionately in Neji's mouth.

"Mmmhmm," Kiba moaned. "Neji it hurts."

Neji looked down and smirked when he saw the bulge in Kiba's pants. He reached into the other boy's pants and started rubbing his well harden erection. Kiba smiled while throwing his head back. Kiba couldn't take it anymore, so he withdrew Neji's hand from his pants. Neji looked at Kiba questionably. The younger boy smiled and stood up. Slowly, he removed his pants while looking at his lover. When he was done, Neji pulled Kiba closer to him and licker the pre-cum from Kiba's throbbing member.

"Neji take me now," Kiba whined as his lover kissed the inside of his thighs.

"Impatient are we," Neji blew on Kiba's leaking erection

"Pleeeease," Kiba moaned while arching his back.

Neji looked up at Kiba. Neji put two fingers in his mouth and started to suck them with his enticing tongue. Once he thought they were slick enough, he placed them at Kiba's entrance. In one swift movement Neji forced his fingers inside of Kiba. Kiba flinched at the sudden intrusion. As he got used to it, he slowly rocked his hips against the older boy's fingers. Neji started to scissor Kiba making him groan in pleasure.

"Neji, I'm ready," Kiba moaned.

"This is going to hurt . . . a lot," Neji informed him.

He nodded as Neji smiled up at him. Slowly, Neji lowered Kiba on his throbbing manhood Kiba yelled and buried his face in Neji's neck as Neji started to stretch him more than he was use to. Neji didn't stop until he was entirely sheathed inside of his lover.

"I'm sorry," Neji said as he started to rub the younger boy's trembling body.

Kiba sniffed and looked up trying to control his tears, "why?"

"Because I never meant to make you cry," Neji wiped Kiba's tears.

It's okay," Kiba smiled at him. "Neji you can be a little rough okay, I don't mind."

Neji was surprised at Kiba's comment, but still didn't do anything. Kiba looked at Neji then he understood what the boy was waiting for. Kiba took a deep breath and rolled his hips. Neji's control was running thin and fast. He began bucking his hips up as Kiba came down on him. Neji rolled Kiba onto his back and began thrusting into the young boy beneath him.

"Oh God, Neji . . . Harder, f-faster," Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs.

Neji did as he was told. Grabbing Kiba's hips tighter Neji rammed himself into Kiba. Kiba grabbed his own erection and kept his hand in time with Neji's thrusts.

"Aaaaaah . . . Neji," Kiba yelled as he released on both of them.

With the last of his strength Kiba wrapped his arms and legs around Neji. In this new position Neji was able to plunge deeper into Kiba. Soon enough Neji came too.

"That was great," Kiba breathed happily.

Neji chuckled and started to get dress. Kiba looked up at Neji confused. ~I was nothing more than a release for him~ Kiba thought as he tucked his knees under his chin and began to rock.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he held Kiba to his chest.

"I love you," Kiba hugged Neji.

"I love you, too," Neji smiled at Kiba and kissed him. "Come with me," he said as he stood.

"Where are we going," Kiba asked as he got his clothes.

"You're coming home with me," Neji went over to Kiba and picked him up bridal style. "After all this will make it easier to keep you with me and make sure no one touches you but me."

Neji began walking to the Hyuuga Compound with his pup within his arms.

Kiba smiles at Neji, "I love you, Neji."

"I love you, too pup," Neji kissed Kiba's head.

Kiba snuggled into Neji's arms and fell asleep as he was carried to his new home with his new found lover.


End file.
